


Took you long enough

by Poise08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poise08/pseuds/Poise08
Summary: Pietro and the reader have been friends since they joined the avengers at the same time.  Wanda is sick of their mutual but unrealized feelings for one another, so she steps in.  Then she steps out to let them go at it.





	

Y/N: Your Name  
Y/L/N: Your Last Name  
E/C: Eye Color

“Miss Y/L/N, a package arrived for you. It is in the kitchen of team level.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s brogue informed you. You had been lying on your bed watching television but you quickly bounced up upon hearing this. “Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y!” You squealed and ran out of your room. It was your new book, you were sure. It had been lost somewhere in Wisconson so Amazon had to ship a new one. It was the last installment in the series and you were dying to know how it ended. You skidded into the open, modern kitchen and fell on the brown parcel sitting on the island. You ripped the book free of the packaging and dragged your fingers lovingly over the cover. You were ready to return to your room when, with a gust of moving air, the book was grabbed out of your hand. You narrowed your eyes knowing exactly what had occurred. “Pietro!” You hollered turning a 360, looking for the culprit. You heard a soft chuckle and whipped around. Pietro Maximoff leaned nonchalantly against the doorway through to the living room. He was flipping through your book. “Pietro, I recommend returning the book to Y/N” came a gentle, accented voice as Wanda, his twin, entered the kitchen. “But she’s so cute when she is mad,” Pietro said smirking up at you through his mop of silver hair. You took one menacing step toward him and he disappeared, a highlight of silver curving from where he was, around you and over to where he reappeared beside his sister. Wanda shook her head, knowing just how serious you were about your books, and put some distance between her and Pietro. “Besides,” he pretended to pout; “I am bored and want to play.” You flexed your hand by your side and muttered an incantation. The space between you and Pietro warped and slammed together leaving you nose to nose. You grabbed your book back from a wide-eyed speedster. You brought your lips close enough to graze his ear lobe and he shivered at the contact. “This isn’t a mother-fucking game.” You stepped back and around him, poking him in the ribs as you passed. Wanda’s laughter followed you to your room where you collapsed back onto your bed and cracked your book to the first page.

 

Back in the kitchen Pietro was still looking a bit rattled. None of your teammates were used to your magic. You tended not to use it unless it was necessary on a mission or to safe guard your reading material. Wanda suppressed her giggles as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. “That was… impressive!” Pietro noted, sitting at the island and tapping his index finger in a rapid rhythm on the counter. Wanda turned to him. “As impressive as Y/N’s abilities are please don’t go where you are going,” she referenced his thoughts wandering to visions of your bedroom and your lips saying words of power. “But it’s magic- what exactly might that include? Think about it!” he exclaimed grinning broadly. Wanda just shook her head, long brown hair swishing as she tried to dismiss his fantasies. “I don’t need to- you’re doing it for me.” She punched his arm and went through to the living room to try and drown him out with a movie.

 

You had been recruited to the avengers not too long after the Sokovian incident. So you, Wanda, and a freshly rehabilitated Pietro were in the same group of initiates. They were roughly around your age and so you all banded together. You’d been struck immediately by Pietro- he was handsome, gloriously so and teasing, funny even after the ordeals he’d been through not the least of which had been having extensive regeneration in the cradle after his bullet wounds in Sokovia. You had never had a serious relationship, only casual flings here and there so the want and attachment you developed for him were incredibly new. Wanda was polite enough to pretend not to notice until you knew each other a little better. As soon as you realized she had to be in every thought you had about her brother you had tried, and largely succeeded, in suppressing your feelings and fantasies. Of course, it was that consideration of Wanda that led Pietro to believe you indifferent to him romantically. So you’d been friends, flirty friends, but Pietro flirted with everyone and you weren’t exactly reserved yourself. Wanda was the only party privy to the truth of your mutual feelings and eventually she decided the two of you being together would be better than having to deal with the two of you trying not to pine over one another all the time. That’s why, with Pietro’s arousal rolling out of the kitchen in waves Wanda paused her movie and went to your room.

 

There was a soft knock and you called for whoever it was to come in without looking up from your book. Wanda came in and sat next to you on your bed. “Y/N I’m sorry to interrupt your reading but Pietro is driving me insane,” she said. “What’s he done this time?” You still had half your attention on the page. “He has not stopped thinking about you.” You looked up then, staring at your friend in bewilderment. “What?” You yelped. “Yes. He is not quiet. Even in his thoughts.” You stuttered, unsure of what to say so she kept on. “And while you have been most considerate in your affection for him, I still see it.” You blushed. “I- I’m sorry Wanda, I didn’t mean to-“ She held up a slender hand. “No, do not apologize. You’re a good fit- you make each other happy even if you make each other crazy.” You giggled- it was true. You and Pietro knew how to push each other’s buttons, it was your way of showing that you loved each other. She nodded. “You do- love each other.” There was a smile of your face that seemed out of your control. “Should I…” She grinned kindly back at you. “You’re welcome to finish your book first, but I have the feeling you’d rather not wait.” You bookmarked your page. “You’re right. Is he still in the kitchen?” She stood up with you. “Last I saw. Now I think I will go out for a while. I can orchestrate the two of you being together but I am not sure I’m ready to hear it first hand.” You hustled down the hall in the opposite direction of her departure. You were headed towards something you’d barely dared to dream about.

 

Pietro was still sitting at the island lost in thought when you came to stand in the doorway. Despite Wanda’s reassurance that your feelings for him were reciprocated you found yourself nervous, butterflies tickling your insides. His giant, blue-grey eyes snapped up to your face. “Y/N! Done with the book already? You are a faster reader than even me.” You smiled at him but stayed glued in the threshold, twining your hands together. “No, actually. I just realized there was something I needed to do.” He stood up and moseyed over to you. “But you were waiting for that book for weeks! What is this something? And why are we standing?” He playfully poked your side as payback from earlier and you squirmed at how it tickled. You captured his hand in yours. “This is something I’ve been waiting for a bit longer than a couple of weeks.” You swallowed hard and ran your hand up his muscular arm an over his broad shoulder to hold the back of his neck. Your fingers tangled in the hair there to the dark roots and you pressed his face to yours. Your mouth was softly open when it met his and you felt the small sound of surprise he made before his hands were hard on you hips and his mouth was moving fervently against yours. Your other arm wrapped around his firm back as he snaked his around your waist. The two of you bucked against each other, friction fueling the heat coiling inside your bellies. Tingling anticipation skittered across your skin from where his thigh pushed between your own. Gasping for air you broke the kiss with a plea. Pietro brought his lips down your jaw and throat, open and wet. “Pietro, we should…” Wind whistled in your ears and you found yourself bouncing back on your bed, your leggings gone leaving you in your tshirt and panties. Pietro is crawling back up your body from the foot of the bed where your pants and his, along with his shirt, lay discarded. You laughed a delighted laugh the sound of which lit up his handsome face. He brought his plush lips to hover over yours, millimeters away. “I’ve wanted for a very long time.” He whispered, breath ghosting over your face. His large hand skimmed up your side, bringing your shirt with it, grazing the side of your breast, making you shiver. “Me too,” you panted against him, rolling your hips to rub up against his own. Pressing a hand to the side of his face you murmured the words to put all the fantasies you’d had of Pietro into his mind. He gasped. The scruff of his cheek tickled your palm. “Can you see how badly I want you?” he asked, eyes boring into yours. “No,” you told him. You could manipulate minds but you could rarely read them. You slid a hand down to his ass to push his pelvis into yours. “But you can tell me.” He groaned, placing an open kiss on your lips. He took your hand from his face and guided it to the bulge his erection tented in his boxers. “This is what you do to me. With every look, with every touch.” You let out a shuddering sigh, working his cock through the thin fabric. “This,” he panted out, “is how I want to touch you every time I see those Y/E/C eyes watching me.” The hand that wasn’t holding him above you massaged your breasts. Your nipples were sensitive, every tweak sending jolts to the dampness between your legs. “Oh Pietro,” you moaned his name, the sound of it rolling off your tongue. He growled in his chest and there were streaks of silver hanging in the air around you as he removed all remaining garments at a speed too quick for you to register. “Say my name again, dragâ.” His accent was seductively thick and you traced your fingertips over his defined musculature. “Pietro,” you purred. He grinned a wolfish grin and slunk down your body. When he was between your thighs his tongue ran over your entrance causing you to arch off the bed. Then his tongue was inside you with a whirl. Goosebumps rose on your skin as he found his way to your clit. His tongue flickered in the wet there, accelerating until it was a vibration. You exhaled vowel sounds as he worked his tongue through your folds with his inhuman speed. You were close, so close to coming. You watched Pietro’s silver head work between your thighs. You panted his name again and his icy eyes snapped up to your flushed face. His hands followed his sight line to work your nipples and you cried out under the combined intensity of his tongue, his hands and his eyes. Your walls, your stomach, your thighs all contracted with a pulsing orgasm that spills lubricant over his full mouth. Your panting pushed your breasts further into his hands as you came down from the high. He crawled back up your body, smiling devilishly. “Two can play at the game,” you told him hazily. He licked a damp trail from under your jaw to behind your ear. “Promise?” You giggled and shaped your hands for a spell.

 

With a word the reality of the scene visibly twisted on itself, flipping the two of you over and round. When the room settled Pietro sat on the edge of your bed with you kneeling before him. “That was-“ You didn’t let him finish. He interrupted his own thought with a whimper as you lowered your mouth over his cock. You bobbed on his erection, swirling your tongue and pulling more and more of him into your mouth with every drag of your lips. He huffed out your name. “Mmhmm?” You hummed against him and you felt the pulse in his member. You looked up at him. His had color high on his cheeks and his hair hung messily in his begging eyes. His chest heaved like he’d been sprinting. You brought a hand to his balls as you stared through your lashes into his gaze. He came undone. Hot strands of cum splashed down your throat and you swallowed around him. He only stared, eyes wide, for a moment before he roughly pulled you off of him and up to another, needier kiss.

 

Apparently, along with his super speed and super metabolism he also had a super recovery period because as you lay draped over his body you felt his cock hardening almost immediately. You reached a hand down to stroke an appreciative line up his length. “I could get used to this,” you said with a smile. He matched your grin. “Promise?” and in a silver flash you were pressed into a wall, one leg holding you shakily, the other wrapped around Pietro’s waist where he stood before you. With one arm wrapped around the small of your back he guided himself into you with his other hand. You sucked in a breath as he settled all the way inside you, feeling divinely full. You felt as though you were burning up, heat rippled from the point of connection over your whole body. “Pietro, I’m going to need you to move.” You told the man inside of you and with a smirk, he complied. Your eyes rolled back in your head as Pietro thrust his hips faster and faster. Each thrust lifted you up and into the wall. His arm tight on your waist held you down onto his urgency. His head slumped in the crook of your neck, hot, desperate breaths and fractured words in Sokovian and English pooled there. His speed, his closeness, his obvious want were all consuming you and making it more and more difficult to breath. “Pietro,” you whined, “Pietro- I’m-“ He lifted his face to look into yours. His dark lashed eyes feral. “Are you going to come frumoasâ?” He asked in a raw voice. Your breath was being ripped from you in short bursts so you just nodded at him. “Sa Mergem,” he whispered and he brought his hand between your body to vibrate against your clit. Your orgasm hit washing over you with constricting pleasure. Hot and cold chased each other across your skin as you clung to Pietro’s strong shoulders for support. Your walls pulled his own release from him and you felt his seed buried deep inside of you. You both stayed there to come down. Panting, sweaty, pressed together, him still inside of you, stretching you wide. You stared into one another’s eyes smiling.

 

In a blur Pietro brought the two of you to lie in bed, still tangled together, but reposing. His head lay on your chest feeling the rise and fall of your breath. “Te iubesc,” he said softly against your damp skin. You combed your fingers through his mussed hair. “I love you,” you told the top of his head. He rolled to look at you with teasing eyes. “I just said that,” he told you. You poked him in the chest, “Sokovian smart-ass.” He caught your hand and pressed kisses to your fingertips. “But that is why you love me,” he informs you with a large grin. All you could do was laugh in agreement and pull him up into another long kiss.

 

Outside, in the grounds, Wanda walks while Vision floats next to her. She stops for a moment, head cocked to the side. Finally she smiles and starts forward again. She looks over at her companion. “Took them long enough,” she tells him.


End file.
